


McShep - Canon Photo

by georgiesmith



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to get something up for the second round of the 2014 Slash Madness Tournament so this was a quickie - just recoloring, relighting, etc. of one of my favorite photos of McShep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	McShep - Canon Photo

Please do not reprint, repost or reproduce without permission. (Reblogging on Tumblr, however, would be swell - thesmilingfish.tumblr.com) Thanks! 


End file.
